


on the rocks

by sweetgelato



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Butt Plugs, Collar, Daddy Kink, From fuck buddies to lovers, Handcuffs, M/M, Sex Toys, Top Bright Vachirawit Chivaree, and win has a twin sister because i say so, because we need more bottom win fics, bottom win, bright is a top because i say so, bright is a very soft top, but no choking, gets fluffier near the end, gonna get very hot and spicy lmao, mew and gulf established relationship, more bl actor characters, romantic sex, this escalates really quickly, very light bdsm, win is kinda a slut here im so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetgelato/pseuds/sweetgelato
Summary: "tear these tight clothes off of me,so that i'm naked, just how i want to be"just win metawin getting stressed from work and is in a search for a stress reliever until he runs into bright.
Relationships: Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree & Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn, Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree/Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn, Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	1. (WIN)

Ugh, I'm about to choke from my office work routine. Office work every day is a nightmare.

I think my legs cannot hold me up anymore as I dragged myself through a dark alley. My whole body was aching so much even though I sat all day in that wretched office, sorting out papers and making probably hundreds of calls as my nosy coworker keeps on trying to poke his nose into my business. I don't really know why my fucking body ached like this so much. Maybe it was gonna give away from all those stress. Good thing it was my day off tomorrow or I would have slept on this sidewalk in sheer exhaustion. My mind is fucking overworked.

It was stressful; my office routine was equivalent to throwing yourself off a cliff in hopes of dying and then one moment later you come to your senses and then realize you're still fucking alive and breathing but your whole body is still aching so fucking bad so you drag yourself up that mountain and attempt to start again. That's what it felt like.

My legs were dying so I hobbled like an old man and dropped against a wall in the darkness, panting, my face presumably red. It was burning all over. I've been walking for probably forever without any absolute direction.

I pulled my knees to my chest and buried my face in them, my mouth still hanging open and releasing little languid sighs. Damn it! Am I gonna survive one more second in that god-forsaken office?!

I didn't even have the strength to pull out my phone and headphones which were still in my bag that was hanging from my back, plastered against the cold concrete wall. Music was probably the only thing that could possibly relieve this tiredness, or so I've thought.

Speaking of my bag, I leaned forward to make space for it and swung my bag off my shoulders. I then place it on my thighs, raising my knees to my chest yet again, wrapping my arms around them as I blinked and managed to focus on my surroundings.

Shit.

Where in the absolute fucking world am I?!

This street was completely unfamiliar to me! I'd never ran through this path before, and I had absolutely no idea on how the fuck I'd gotten here! Maybe my legs had a mind of their own and danced their way through the city in their fervent search for a place to rest. 

The sky was a deep blue, sprinkled with the stars that looked like glitter against the sheer darkness of it. I blinked at the sky, momentarily distracted because of its beauty. My body was aching so bad that I feel like it's bruised, but so what? Can't I enjoy the view without feeling like an utterly tired little shit?

After a solid 5 minutes of just staring at the sky, I finally snapped my own fingers in front of my face and quietly urged myself to do something about my current situation.

"Win. Think of something that will able to get you out of this mess." I spoke sternly to myself and I prayed that no one was around to see and hear me like a crazy person. 

Hastily, I opened my bag and my fingers dove into it, searching for my phone in its depths. My hands took ahold of a familiar cold material, and I pulled my phone out.

Unfortunately, it was dead. 

"Dammit, Win, why are you so stupid?" I mentally chastised myself, putting a hand on my head and hitting myself lightly with my palm to hopefully shake myself to my senses.

I suppose there's no use for throwing a tantrum here, right? This place literally looks like a ghost town, if not only for the brightly lit tall buildings that towered over the small shops in the street that I was currently in right now. Occasionally some cars would whoosh by, but that was it. No fucking people around, crowding on the sidewalks. No signs of life. Fuck, it was even quiet too. I could only hear the blood rushing and my heart pounding wildly in my ears.

I panicked again. I had no way to contact anyone, and I doubt my legs wouldn't move an inch even if I told them to. 

"Maybe I should just sleep here...?" thought stupidly and shook my head. 

Well, I had no option left.

Or did I...?

I staggered up to my feet again and was surprised to see that my legs weren't aching as horribly as they were just earlier. Only my brain is hazy and muddled, and I couldn't think straight.

And then something clouded my mind. This time, it wasn't those irritating wisps of memories of the office that I had hastily just left behind. No, they weren't even memories, it was a....feeling. A feeling that I had kept pushed away inside me for too long and was waiting to escape and spill itself out onto anything. 

God! Good God! Help me!!!

"Now's not the time to be horny, dumb idiot!" I shouted aloud to myself. Okay, so there were people. I wasn't that stupid to not realize that. I could see faintly etched silhouettes in the brightly lit windows on the towering buildings. And I think some of them...heard me!!

"Good God!!" I exclaimed once more before I clamped a hand over my lips, daring myself to say anything else. The people would immediately notice something and I shivered as I thought of the possibility that some person could call the police on me for making such noises in the quiet of the night.

I don't even know what time it is. Ugh. Guess I'm stuck here forever. 

Least I could do is take a walk around and figure out where I was. Maybe I just haven't realized bits of familiar stuff around here. Maybe I just need to explore this ghost town and snap the stupidity out of me.

I dusted myself off and urged my feet to walk away from this spot. They obliged, but very reluctantly so.

As unsettling as the quiet of this street was, I had to admit that it was beautiful here. I had a love for the sky and the stars and plus the elegant feel of the dark buildings with their bright lights just seemed to sit well with me. I didn't feel scared. I just felt like I needed to find something...or someone.

I turned a corner and I had completely no idea where I was going to. I've payed so much attention to my surroundings, my eyes scanning for something remotely familiar; something that I usually pass by when going back to my dorm from work, but my efforts were in vain. 

Then I stopped paying attention and just decided to wander aimlessly, crossing a street. My footsteps echoed while I walked, my eyes locked on no particular object that might help me find my destination. Nah, that won't do. It's already pointless. I just have to find a nice hotel to stay in for the night and continue my search tomorrow, maybe ask some people on the way. I didn't have my phone charger (that was pretty dumb of me) with me. 

Well...?

After probably an hour of searching for decent hotels and carefully watching the street for passing buses or any transport vehicles, my hope slowly fizzled out until nothing remained, even a spark of it. The silence still went on, proving my point that this was a part of the city that was probably abandoned or they just have really strict curfew rules. Either way I'm not sure, but all I'm sure of is the need to find my dorm and get some rest...and probably....just maybe....

I slap the back of my head hard, reprimanding myself for thinking like that. Scolding myself for the neediness, I trudged off in no particular direction, not caring who saw, not caring where I was going, and most certainly not caring for who the fuck I was gonna bump into, of all places.


	2. (BRIGHT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our unfortunate Win runs into a stranger.

Something...or rather, someone knocked into me, sending the phone that I was holding flying into the air and landing on the concrete ground with a sick crack. 

What the hell?

I toppled backwards, staggering but not falling completely, enough to see the person who knocked into me.

It was a bit dark, but I could see the tufts of hair illuminated under the dim street lights, the pale milky face tinged with a bit of red, and eyes sparkling brightly, glittering;, confusion crossing his features as he took in the sights around him.

He's probably lost.

A sheen of sweat was covering his face and neck, dripping little beads all over his office blouse. Underneath his collar he wore an ID with a very distinguishable shade of blue. My eyes widened, and my breath shortened.

He works in that place?

God, please don't remind me of that place again. I hate it there.

But instead of taking out my anger on the person because of those memories and the obvious, my phone which I used to send and receive important emails and all those shit, I just used my gentle tone on the guy. He's lost and probably scared and tired too. There were large circles under his eyes, and so I spared him my mercy. I was a hot-headed guy but I won't unleash my fury on him.

"Hey. Are you lost?" I said as softly as I could, tampering down any rage that was bubbling inside of me and was threatening to spill out of my careless mouth.

The man was sitting on the ground, lips parted open and chest rising up and down. He scratched his head, obviously confused.

I held out my arm to him, stretching my palm so he could grab it. He stared at it, looking wary.

I mentally chastised myself. Of course. I was a complete stranger to him. He wouldn't trust anyone who would just offer a hand to them to help them off the street, right? For all that he knows, he's probably thinking that I'm some sort of kidnapper or rapist or something.

I had no intentions to rob or rape or kidnap the guy; I just wanted to help him stand up. But what I did want to do was to rip that infuriating blue ID off his pale neck and throw it to the ground, exposing the creaminess beneath that was his white neck.

What the hell...?

Why did I yearn for a glance at his neck?!

Anyways, I shifted my focus back to the man who was pushing himself off the concrete ground, still pained with the impact of his fall. I could see the way he hissed softly in pain as he used his palms to help him stand up.

"Need some help?" I tried again. The least I could do was try and make acquaintances with this guy so I could make up for the fact that I bumped into him accidentally and caused him a little pain. My now-broken phone that was sitting on the ground not too far from behind me was just a little nuisance; that could be fixed in no time. As of now, I must have caused probably some serious pain.

"Shia," the guy swore as he finally raised himself to full height, standing up and scratching the back of his neck, a red tint spreading across the pale creaminess of it. I stood there and stared helplessly. It was a mesmerizing sight. Anyone who would come across him would probably just ogle like the way I was doing right now. Damn, the skin was kinda tempting, but I can hold myself back. I haven't had sex in probably 2 years already, and I managed to do just fine and hold back urges. This time would just be the same. I'd just go and relieve myself when I get back home.

"Next time, please watch where you're going," the guy said in an annoyed tone, picking his bag off from the floor and dusting them with his gentle fingers. "We both could've been seriously hurt, you know?"

"Ah, right." I woke up from my trance and shook my head a little, shaking the last traces of my daze off. "Sorry about that."

I had a little cut on my right palm from the impact but it hardly even stung although it kinda bled on my black pants, but I didn't care. I turned around and grabbed the pieces of my broken phone on the ground.

I heard the man gasp behind me and I turned around, confused. 

"What?" I asked, standing up and pocketed my broken cellphone.

His wide eyes looked from my phone to mine back and forth, like he was searching for something. And he suddenly darted forward and tucked his arm in mine making me stumble a bit. He squeezed his eyes shut and proceed to shout little words of apology.

"I'm so sorry! I'll replace it for you! Just tell me and I'll bring it to you tomorrow morning! I'm so fucking sorry!!"

"Hey, hey." I gently pulled him off my arm and pushed the remains of my phone further in my pocket. "It's okay. I can go and buy myself a new one. All you have to do now is go and find your way back home. You're lost right?"

His facial features crumpled and he unleashed a long "OOOOIIII" before speaking again. "But I was the one who broke it! Please let me replace your phone!"

"As I've said before it's no big deal. Now go back home before it gets too late. There's curfew here, you know?"

But apparently he had no intention to shut his mouth. Damn, this guy is loud and stubborn.

"What can I do to pay you? I'll do anything! Besides, yeah, you're right, I am lost and–"he gestured around the place"–I think I need to take a break. I've been walking these streets for an hour and haven't seen anything remotely familiar and close to where I live."

"Don't you have a phone? You can use it to track down your location."

"I have, but..." He elongated the but, like he was refusing to say something. "It went dead earlier."

I almost slapped my forehead right there on the spot. "Do you know where street you live?"

His face dropped. "No."

God! "Then how are you even going to work everyday if you don't even know where you live?!"

"I don't know! I'm sorry! And I don't care as of the moment, by the way. I need to sit somewhere. And..." He shot a glance at me before staring at the ground. "I still need to pay for your phone."

He mumbled the last part.

I sighed. He was this insistent. "Alright. If you're going to be this stubborn, so be it. But don't blame me if you get molested, robbed, or raped in the future."

He perked up. "Are you trying to imply that you're a rapist?"

I recoiled. "Where the fuck do you even get those thoughts? Of course not. Believe me or not, I haven't even had sex in 2 years and managed to hold back. I'm not really sexually active."

I shuddered. Why the hell had you told him that fact, Bright?! He's a stranger, for God's sake.

"...."

"So. What do you wanna do to pay me?" I tried to change the subject, crossing my arms over my chest, trying to seem nonchalant about what I've said earlier, but my heart was racing so fast I could even hear it pounding in my ears. 

"I don't know. You decide. Anything's fine with me."

Anything?

I considered, my eyes darting around. Everything was dark, but my thoughts were reeling around, searching. I didn't want to do any harm to this guy (as if I wanted to cause any harm to anyone I come across) and to think of it, I could definitely use some company. I've been feeling lonely a lot, and someone new would be refreshing. And besides I was craving for a fiery, throat-burning drink, the one that numbed your senses and blurred out the world around you.

The answer came to me instantly as I heard the far-away jazzy and smooth music of a nearby bar....

"Alright. I've decided." I declared, grabbing his wrist, and pulling him towards the direction of the music.

"What?" He sounded confused. "Where are we going?"

"You said anything, right?" I confirmed, our footsteps barely audible over the muffled sounds of smooth percussion and groovy trumpets. "You hear the music?"

"Yeah, I do."

"We're going to the bar for a drink. And I promise you I have no malicious intentions toward you."

"Don't go back on your word," he jokingly said.

I hummed my approval. "Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo how was it? Let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> this had some errors but i'm trying lmaoooo pls don't berate me
> 
> anyways, this is from my wattpad too, go check it out! my username is @CottonCandyCorner.


End file.
